1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a printing ink mixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
This invention relates to a printing ink mixing apparatus being particularly adapted to have two or more mixing containers and their respective mixing blades driven from a common power source.
The prior art discloses the use of mixing apparatus arranged to have only one mixing container such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,867 to Duke and here separate power sources are used to drive the container and the mixing blades therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 295,783 to Matter, there is shown a pair of sifting containers and brushes all driven from a common power source but the apparatus does not appear to permit the coupling of additional sifting containers.